Dragon Ball Mortals
Dragon Ball Mortals '''(ドラゴンボールの死人, Doragonbōru no shibito) (can also be abbreviated as ''DBM''''') is a fan fiction manga, set in an alternate multiverse in Universe X. Story Emperor Blizzard saga In this saga, two Saiyans, Karvan and his brother Valkor escape their planet Sadala from its Civil War to another planet known as Azron where it is being continusley attacked by an evil doer known as Emperor Blizzard who is eventually defeated by Karvan in the legendary form called Ultra Saiyan . Orikon saga Shorty after their adventure in Azron, the brothers return home where the war has ended. This saga introduces the threat of Orikon, a member of an extinct race called the Shadow Legion, who threatens Sadala for the throne althought is defeated by Valkor who unlocks a form beyond Ultra Saiyan: Ultra Saiyan 2. Omega saga Months after the defeat of Orikon, a powerful villain who claims to have god like power and uses it to destroy Sadala. This fustrates Karvan who transforms into an Ultra Saiyan 3 and confronts Omega, however, Omega uses a technique called fusion to fuse with Valkor and becomes Ultra Omega. Ultra Omega saga Ultra Omega continues to power up as Karvan, still in US3, tries to kill him. With Sadala gone, Karvan raises his stakes to free his brother trapped inside of Ultra Omega. New Sadala saga After Sadala's destruction and Omega's defeat, Karvan uses the Dragon Balls to ressurect Sadala and names it "New Sadala". However, it would take a whole year to relocate the Dragon Balls which Karvan did to use them and revive his brother Valkor. In this saga, Saiyans rebuild New Sadala while Karvan is claimed by Takkar as the new King. Future Karvan saga In the distant future, the Supreme Kai of Time Krona witnesses a vision of the Universe being destroyed. Krona sends a mysterious warrior, later calling himself Ryko, to go back into the past of New Sadala to recruit Karvan and Valkor to stop the threat before it destroys the universe. The threat is revealed to be a Future version of Karvan. Paradox saga This saga continues the Future Karvan saga which left off after Future Karvan was seen to disappear. This saga also uncovers Future Karvan's identity which is revealed to be a Supreme Kai of the future known as Jinn. Cyborgs saga Years after the events of the Future Karvan and Paradox saga's, a Saiyan villager warns the Kingdom of a bombing in a near village. Karvan, now king, and his brother Valkor, investigates the occurrence where they find a piece of metal. On the metal reads a label "Cyborg #12". The Cyborg appears to threaten the Kingdom. Cyborg #12 reveals himself as a former Saiyan who died in an unknown accident but was saved by the infamous Dr Karnick who is also a Saiyan. The brothers battle the threat. Meanwhile, other Cyborgs appear to invade. Main characters *Karvan *Valkor *Emperor Blizzard *Orikon *Omega/Ultra Omega *Jinn/Future Karvan *Cyborg #12 / Super Cyborg #12 Major events *The Galatic Tournament Spin-offs Side stories *Super Cyborg 12: This story features a rebooted version of Cyborg 12, now Super Cyborg 12, who seeks revenge on Karvan. This is set after the Cyborgs saga. Category:Fan Fiction